


Without Artifice

by magicasen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pays Thor a visit. </p><p>Post-TDW and contains major spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Artifice

It would be delightful, Loki told himself after the fact. Utterly so, for leading Thor around by the nose, even when under the guise of Odin, was second in satisfaction only to having a seat on Asgard's throne.

He imagined what Thor's face would look like when he saw him – full of disgust, maybe hurt betrayal, but lined with guilt. Thor was noble and honorable like that, and Loki almost felt a bit of pity for how that held him back so.

Thor had seemed so self-assured, too, at his plays at ruthless, cold king, what with the _That hope no longer exists to protect you_ and the _If you betray me I will kill you_ 's. But Loki knew him better than that. All it took were a few pretty words, and Thor was at your mercy.

In that way, he was the ideal target for a master of illusions.

That was how Loki found himself one evening, in his natural form, standing in in front of Thor's bedchambers. He worked his face, stretching his muscles. They had grown stiff from restraint – Loki had experimented in a mirror, at the start, using his own familiar facial expressions, a calculated but wide smirk, a small, sly smile. With Odin's reflection looking back at him, it had been an unsettling image, to say the least. Satisfied, he opened the door and strode in.

Thor stood at the balcony, hands on the railing, with only had on a pair of tight, white pants. Good - Loki had caught Thor in a vulnerable position, much more fun than if he had been sporting his battle armor.

Loki debated whether to announce his presence, but his answer was cut short when Thor motioned with a jerk of the head.

“I do not know who you are to come in without my permission, but I will overlook it,” he said, “as long as you leave me at once.”

“Are we playing the 'I don't know you' game, now? How childish of you, Thor.”

Thor whipped around, eyes wide. That was just perfect, the disbelief and shock, _so_ out of the favored son's element. That single look had made this entire trip worthwhile, forever burned it would be into his memory. If he was lucky, next would be anger, perhaps for only just a split second, but Loki would relish in the moment until Thor's expression inevitably set into confused wariness.

“Loki,” Thor said.

Loki spread his arms wide. “The one and only.”

“An illusion,” Thor whispered. He made a movement, as if to come closer, but aborted the motion.

For a true master, a lack of illusions was just as effective as the best of them. So Loki smiled, making sure to fill the grin with teeth. “I can assure you, I am quite real. Do you really think I would ever be so clumsy in my craft?”

“A dream, then.” Thor's expression slipped into unsettled, and unlike the other times Thor had not acted to expectations and surprised him, this one filled Loki, not with a wry pleasure, but with a flash of indignation.

“A dream, then,” Loki echoed. He clasped his hands behind his back and paced back and forth, exaggerating his steps and even the sway of his hips. He kept his gaze on Thor's face for the length of it, and it was Thor who broke the eye contact, to slide his eyes to Loki's waist.

“A dream, Thor. So, perhaps now is the time for the airing of grievances? You could shout at me, no repercussions. Or why not take it one step further. A punch? Would you like to finally follow through on crushing my windpipe? You seem awfully fond of that gesture. Fitting, what with the death threats and all, but just between us, a bit alarming.”

Thor stared at him, and that was disbelief in his eyes, once again. Oh Thor, always so easy. It would be most regrettable if Loki ever tired of his favorite person to manipulate.

“Brother,” and Loki's skin curdled at the raw emotion behind that utterance. Thor moved now, strode across the room in a few steps, and enveloped Loki into a hug.

Loki let out a small gasp. Thor tightened his grip, but Loki knew Thor's hugs, too full and too overwhelming, and this was but a mere shadow of them. “Brother,” Thor repeated, broken this time.

 _How would the real Loki react?_ It took a moment for the fleeting thought to register, and Loki fought the urge to snicker.

Which was probably not how the real Loki would react, anyway.

“Thor,” Loki tried to move his arms, but they were pinned to his sides. “Perhaps you should – you're being a bit much -”

“I'm sorry,” Thor interrupted. “I had thought you lost, and could barely stand to look at you. I truly believed the brother I knew was gone.” His grip tightened. “But I was wrong, and you had to die for me to realize my error.”

Loki considered his response. _Yes, you were wrong._ Or maybe _I died for you_ , to twist the metaphorical knife.

“I'm sorry,” was what came out. Thor stepped back and placed his hands on Loki's shoulders.

“I know. I know you are. And now everyone knows. Father. Heimdall. The Warriors Three, and Sif. No one will tarnish your memory, not anymore.”

Thor believed he was a dream, just a figment of his subconscious. Thor was trying to reassure his fake-mind-dream-Loki and soothe away any lingering hurt or doubt, which was impossible, for they were nonexistent to begin with.

Loki didn't know whether to break into giggles or curl his lip in disgust.

“Only Mother,” Thor said. “The only one I couldn't tell myself was Mother. I apologize, my brother.” Only Thor could apologize for not being able to tell something to a dead woman. “But I'm certain she knew from the very beginning.”

“She was always the cleverest of us,” Loki said. Clever, yes – too clever to ever delude herself into believing in any glimmer of Loki's goodness like Thor could – but far too soft. She was the one who had allowed him to live, after all, and then she had gotten herself killed to protect a mortal.

Thor nodded. He dropped his head so that it hung between them, staring at the ground. The hands on Loki's shoulders squeezed, enough to be painful.

“What's wrong with me?” Thor's voice was rough, and it was apparent his question was not addressed to Loki. “This should be enough closure to part with your memory. But it's not. I don't know if it's because my dreams are cruel, or because I've been hiding away this darkness for far too long.”

“Darkness?” Loki finally had a chance to laugh, and laugh he did, loud and clear, and it rung through the entire room. “Darkness? What darkness would you have to hide, oh Thor, oh great king, ah, I'm sorry, or is it just good man now?”

Thor stared at him, any emotion draining from his face and instead being poured into his eyes, which had grown dark and stormy.

In a single, smooth motion, Thor pressed his mouth against Loki's. Loki froze. Thor wasn't deterred, his mouth opening and tongue swiping across Loki's lips.

It was both the most unexpected and the most familiar action Thor had taken thus far. This new, somber Thor was one Loki couldn't get the right angle on, couldn't twist to his exact specifications as easily as he used to. Part of Loki still expected the brash, brazen Thor, who didn't hide his emotions or restrain his wants and desires, the Thor currently claiming possession of his mouth.

Belatedly, Loki raised his hands, to push Thor away, and opened his mouth, to tell Thor off, and Thor took his chance to lick his way into Loki's mouth. Loki's hands ended up clenched around Thor's biceps, and his mouth widened, because Thor's kisses were as dominating as everything else about him, and he needed to make room for himself.

It turned out, this was a far better method than choking for Thor to force Loki out of breath. His head swam, but he dove back into the kiss, again and again. He has always been addicted to Thor – following in his footsteps when they were young and carefree, obsessing with triumphing over him the older and bitterer he became, delighting in fooling him, earning his trust and crushing it as he grew to hate him. If he gave his body, as well, then that was just the next step in how Thor always consumed Loki's life.

Thor's hands moved from Loki's shoulders to his hips and drew him in, and Loki wasn't surprised to find that both Thor and himself were wanting. He couldn't escape from Thor's mouth, so he shifted his hips, dragged them against Thor's, and he felt, rather than heard, Thor's groan into his mouth. He repeated the motion, running his hands up Thor's arms and across his back, because those were the only points of contact he had with Thor, thanks to his own damned, accursed armor.

Thor was the one to finally break the kiss when Loki's hands reached his ass, and shoved him back onto the bed. Loki could only stare blankly as he tore off his pants. Thor moved over him, on his elbows and knees, encasing Loki under him, and dipped his head down to begin kissing Loki again.

Loki had thought he had seen all of Thor, his highest triumphs, his lowest failures. That he knew him, inside and out, but he realized now that he hadn't seen nearly enough, didn't know anything. But now he could find out - see how Thor would react to a hand on his cock, and what a good idea – a wondrous idea, for Thor moaned and pushed into Loki's grip at the touch, and Loki wondered if Jane Foster knew of this trick. Now he could know how easily Thor's impatience turned to frustration, then anger, as he struggled with Loki's pants, pawing at them uselessly.

Loki shoved him, and Thor rose onto his knees. And that was irritating, how Thor was always trying to crowd him. Loki shoved again, and Thor took the hint and got off the bed, standing and staring at Loki as he removed his armor swiftly.

When Loki had finished, Thor didn't wait until he enveloped Loki in embrace again. There was no shying away, now - their bodies were flush against each other, and Loki could feel his entire body move against the bedsheets and a jolt of pleasure shoot through him every time his brother rutted against him. One of Thor's hands was tangled in Loki's hair, flexing and relaxing without rhyme nor consistency, and his other hand moved across Loki, on his face, down his neck, over his chest, before finally resting on his waist.

Loki's own hands spread over Thor's back, tracing the lines and muscles there. He reached lower, and pressed one hand against Thor's ass in encouragement, and the rhythm of his brother's thrusts stuttered. Thor's hand, gripping Loki's hair, smoothed over his forehead, surprisingly slow and tender, before it was removed altogether. Loki felt it next pushing up on the underside of his left thigh, and he obliged with the movement.

Thor pulled Loki closer and hooked Loki's leg over his own shoulder. Without any warning, Thor drove in, and stopped almost abruptly. No preparation required in dreams, Loki assumed was the thought process, as his body screamed in protest. It felt like he was being split apart from the inside out.

From Thor's gritted teeth and deep, shuddering breaths, it didn't seem like he was the only one of them in excruciating pain. Thor buried his face into Loki's shoulder, and dialed down his ambitions, making shallow, aborted thrusts. Loki clung onto his back, nails digging into the skin. How disappointing – was this really the behavior that warranted such a reputation for Asgard's most celebrated lover?

Slowly, Loki's body was forced open by Thor pounding into him, and the pain subsided, to be replaced with a warmth and pleasure that enveloped his entire body. He squeezed his eyes shut. He should take advantage of his shape-shifting more – sneak into the hall during a celebration, find a willing body – or maybe more than one, he could become as handsome as anyone in the Nine Realms, after all.

But somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that this was something he couldn't have again, no matter how many times he would chase it.

That was enough for the pleasure, already building up at the base of his cock, to crest to a peak. Loki bit his lip to prevent any noise from escaping, but he couldn't hear anything besides the rush of blood roaring in his ears, and didn't know if he was successful.

Evidently not, for Thor had noticed, because he groaned, almost a growl, and picked up his pace, more fierce and forceful. It was barely a few seconds after Loki's climax that Thor slammed deep and remained still, a shudder wracking his body and a small gasp the only indicators of his orgasm, until Loki felt his fruits of his release inside him.

Loki had grown numb to the pain and was only faintly aware of a slickness between his thighs as Thor pulled out. Thor winced as he saw what lay between them, seed and blood and sweat mingled together, on their bodies and on the bedsheets. He bit his lip, his face conflicted, and opened his mouth.

“Just a dream,” Loki interrupted. His voice felt hoarse from use, even though the last time he had spoken felt an eternity ago. “So the only pain that ever matters is your own, Thor.”

Thor stared at him, then gave a slight nod. He opened his mouth, but decided against it, instead moving his body so that he could lay on his side besides Loki and rest his cheek on Loki's shoulder. If Loki felt a wetness forming there, it was from the sweat of their labor.

There was nothing but the white ceiling above them, but Loki stared at it as if entranced.

Thor had been reduced to pieces by him, or by his memory of him. He should have felt a rush of glee at that - the indubitable, complete victory, the thorough exposure of someone too weak and too wanting to fight even the most transparent of illusions.

Loki stared at the ceiling, and felt hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to address Odin's fate, because I don't really have any theories myself. While I think Loki is capable of killing him, I would also be surprised at such an important character dying off-screen.


End file.
